Speed metal
by Nessarose.X007X
Summary: "I'll hurt ya alright" He snarled at the Decepticon scout. First thing first, kill the drone. Then, find the Autobot base. He'd need to talk to whoever in command about their lack of a welcome party, looks like he'd have to suffer without one. "Lights out." BOY X BOY! WARNING! BOY X BOY! Rating may go up in the future!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: *Le sigh* Another story, another epic fumble...GAH! *Pulls hair* Why won't the plot bunnies stop! *Sighs* Okay, I'm good. Enjoy please. Also BTW, I'll probably really suck at this because I just got back into the fandom after going into the Dc fandom for a while and...yeah...so Please be nice. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime- or anything really.

Warnings: Um...Oc, first time writing a TFP fanfic...BoyxBoy in later chapters.

/PLEASE, IF BOYXBOY IRKS YOU, OR MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH PLEASE TURN AWAY. I AM WARNING YOU GUYS!/

The cold wind swept over the metallic stretch of land and through the streets of Inka, a small rural city on the planet Cybertron. The grand megalopolis of Tyger Pax shadowed it, its busy flickering lights cascaded over the town. A few mechs sat out in the town square, trying to sell off their energon. It wasn't high grade by any means, it was just enough to make you warm and to give your processor a buzz, if you could get past the terrible taste.

A young mech walked up. He wasn't a much of a looker either, he had countless dents. Dirt smudged up every inch of his lithe frame, his paint was chipped and his optics were dim. Almost as if he could fall into recharge right then and there. He let out a sigh of ventilation and placed some Cybertronian coins on the counter. (Which acted as currency in most rural places) You could tell he was probably spending what he didn't have. The other mech took the coins without a word and handed him a few cubes of the low grade energon. The younger nodded his thanks and took his stuff, leaving. His tail swished behind him the whole way.

"Kids these days..." The older mech grumbled.

* * *

The small silver and red mech walked down the alleys, almost tripping several times over things that were tossed aside carelessly by other Cybertronians. Occasionally he would find something that caught his optic and he'd pick it up, storing it in his wrist compartment for later. As his creator once said, "Everything is an opportunity if you look at it right" How much he missed him.

A young femme ran to greet him, she looked startled. "Hurry!" With a yank of the wrist he dropped the cubes of energon and they both ran into a dead sprint the rest of the way.

They arrived at a crumbling building, it was rusted and it didn't even have a door. A single red cloth curtain hung from the door frame as a make shift one. He pushed the flimsy fabric away and tramped into the one roomed building. An elderly Cybertronian female was leaned against one of the sturdier walls. Her breathing was labored, you could tell it was painful just to keep her optics open.

"Carrier.." He said sadly. He knelt down and rubbed her faceplate softly.

"I'm sorry Mercury..." The other femme from the door said sadly. "I came in to check on her, this is what I found." She choked on her own words. Optic fluid leaking out of her eyes.

The slightly older mech looked down sadly. "C-can you go please? I-I want to say goodbye." He mumbled.

She nodded and left to give them some privacy.

"Mercury? Why so glum boy?" She smiled lightly. She kept her voice strong.

"You know why...you went to fight the same war father did...for vengeance...and now i'm going to loose both of you." He hiccuped but he would not cry, he wouldn't.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you...I just wanted justice."

"Well you sure got it huh?" He sighed, he really shouldn't be berating his carrier on her awful choices on her death bed. "I-I'm sorry ma it's just-"

"No worries." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I just wish...wish that you won't be drafted, for this awful Primus forsaken war."

He will, and they both know it. He held her servo gently. "Whatever happens, happens for the best." He murmured.

"Primus, you sound just like your creator..." a tear slid down her face plate. "I'm so sorry..." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and leaned back. Energy drained.

"I don't want you to see me like this" She paused. "Go. Please, let my spark rest in peace."

"But-"

"No buts boy, go. I love you so much, may Primus be with you love."

"I love you too." the femme cried softly, knowing this is the last time she'd her youngling. That is, until he befalls the same fate, everybot will if the war keeps going the way it is.

He trudged out of the building, not wanting to listen to her labored and painful ventilating. The mech sat down beside his friend begrudgingly. He was devastated, he lost his creator and carrier in as little as three decacycles. He knew he was going to be drafted for the war...he knows all too well. If the Decpticons just hadn't started their rebellion...everybot thought it was going to be small. They shrugged it off when they first heard about it, knowing that the Autobots would trample the rebellion. They were all wrong, now if you were able to walk on your own two pedes you'd be drafted. It didn't matter what age, gender, or race you were, if you were in the Autobot fraction you were good enough.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder plate, looking up he saw his friend's optics look at him sadly.

"She's gone..." she had probally heard her last stuttering spark pulse with her keen audio sensors.

He offlined his optics, pain enveloping his spark immediately. He curled up in a ball, his servos wrapping loosely around his legs. _'Why?'_ Was the only logical thought his processor could come up with. That's it...he would make sure the glitching Decepticons would offline in the most painful way possible.

He jumped to his pedes abruptly and walked into the room, the frantic femme following closely behind. He knelt over his carrier's lifeless shell and picked he up, taking her out of the awful place.

"What are you doing!?" Sade asked him as if he was crazy.

"Giving her a proper passing ceremony, just like I did with my creator."

"Where?"

"There." He pointed to the top of a small hill.

She nodded and followed him hurriedly as he picked up pace. When they came to the hill she knew he'd found the perfect spot.

Many areas in the ground had live energon lines, thee glowing substance glowed a bright blue against the dark grey ground. You could see the very blood of the planet. Above them, the several Cybertron moons shone brightly in the sky. The wind tussled against the seams in their armor, giving a feeling of comfort. His carrier always did love the wind. She told him once that her creator told her that the wind was the ancient soul of Primus himself. Keeping everybot safe.

He sure did a swell job of that...

Mercury laid down her frame. The stars reflected off her pale frame, almost glowing as bright as one of Cybertron's many moons.

"I've got to go" Sade sighed.

"I know."

"Good luck"

He nodded and watched as she left. He then stared at his carrier's empty husk. He clenched his servos, Mercury had a trip to make...

**A/N: Please follow, fav, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh the young 'bot walked into the strange and unfamiliar city. New sights and smells glitching up his processor. Many of the other mechs and femmes gave him dirty looks as he passed. Yup, Tyger Pax alright, home to the most privileged bots and the shittest too. He wouldn't back down, he has a mission. He ignored the looks and soldiered on through the mass crowd. Mercury would wait until he saw a 'bot that didn't look as bitchy as the rest, then he'd ask directions, at least that was the game plan. That was until he realized they all looked bitchy and he was utterly lost.

He walked up to a random bot, a medic perhaps? With the paint job you would think he was. "Uh, excuse me sir can you give me directions to-" He began before he was interrupted.

"Lemme guess, you want directions to the Academy." The older bot glared.

"Y-Yes sir." He nodded.

"Do yourself a favor and go home." The mech turned away.

"Wait!" Mercury put a servo on his shoulder daringly. "Please, I promise I won't bother you again..."

The medic turned back around with a scowl. "Go to the library, which is down the street. Then go and turn right. It's a big building, you can't miss it. Now get your slagging servo off me!"

Mercury ripped away his hand as if he had been burned. He then dodged back into the crowd, skittering away from the grouchy medic.

"Happiest place on Cybertron" Mercury muttered sarcastically as he followed the mech's instructions.

Indeed the Academy was big, it was even grander than the descriptions his creator gave him. He took a nano-click to build up courage. Almost a moment later his audio processor picked up a faint whizzing.

"Look out!"

Mercury veered to the side, narrowly dodging a particularly large scrap ball that would have gave him a nice dent in the helm if it had hit him. His optics focused on a mech running towards him, greeeat...he'd have to socialize. He thought he could avoid that for a few million vorns.

"Sorry about that! My friend tossed it too hard."

Mercury bit his glossa to keep himself from scoffing. "You think?" He couldn't hold it back, at least this bot' had the decency to actually look at him with a neutral face instead of a disgusted look though.

The other mech flinched but held out a servo anyway. "I'm Smokescreen, you came here to get military training too?"

He shook the servo politely and smiled back. "Mercury, and yeah I am."

"Cool! Maybe we can be roommates!" He chirped as they ended the awkward hand shake.

_'Primus no...'_ Mercury thought. "Yeeeah..." He nodded. "So, uh...where do I sign up?"

"I can show you, I know I had to have some help when I first started here."

Wow...this mech was really and genuinely nice. He might like this place after all. "If it wouldn't be much of a bother..."

"Not at all, i'll just tell my friends were i'm going and then we'll go." He picked up the scrap ball. "Nice dodge by the way"

"Thanks..."

* * *

Mercury's pede tapped against the floor impatiently. He squirmed in the chair he was sitting in. Of course they would let him join, but he had to get a physical first. Primus he hated those things. The nurse had been doing his energon testing when she had an alert from another patient. Instead of taking the needle out of his servo, like any other femme nurse would have the brains to know to do, she left it stuck in the energon cable. So he sat, trying to fight the urge to slap the syringe to the floor. She came back in hurriedly.

"I'm sorry about that, it's a bit hectic today." She continued the test.

However the whole time she kept ranting, about everything really. What's with people thinking he was a counselor? However he was taught better than to voice his thoughts out loud. He simply ignored her incessant chatter and idly nodded when needed.

When the tests were finished he was all good to go. She signed off his papers, next he had to go to the actual counselor to see about a dorm. He was drop dead tired and he can't remember when he's had an actual bath last. He imagined sitting under the hot water and washing off all the crud from under his chassis plate. He couldn't wait, not only that but they also said they serve free energon. No running on empty again for a while.

He knocked on metal door, mouth watering at the thought of it all. The door opened with a whoosh and a large mech walked out, bumping right into him and knocking him over. The nerve!

"Not another." Merc groaned in disbelief, how many rude and bitchy Cybertronians live in Tyger Pax? Apparently all of them, seriously...it was like a joke without a punch line.

He picked himself up, the mech that knocked him over was long gone already, pfft. figures. A few moments later a frail and elderly mech nods at him. "Please come in."

Hesitantly Mercury followed the 'bot. "So, you need your Student ID number, your Dorm room number, your lunch number, yada yada yada. Here ya go kid, welcome to the big leagues." A pile of papers were shoved into his hands.

"I'll have your textbooks in later most likely. So drop by time to time to check, your dorm is at the end of the hall, take a left, make two rights and its the last one on the left."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Yeah, no problem. Now go, it's almost meal time."

"Yes sir" He quickly walked out and the door shut closed behind him, "Well...that was, interesting to say in the least." He said to no one but himself.

"You'll get used to it."

Mercury jumped slightly, "What's with people and sneaking up on me today!?" He sighed and picked up his papers.

A servo snatched one before he could get it. "Smokescreen, I know you want to help but-"

"Hey! We're in the same dorm!"

_'Oh Primus slagging no...'_

"You want talk bunk or bottom bunk, I mean; I already have my stuff on the top berth but I can move to the bottom if you want it. I don't mind..."

"Smokescreen, it's okay...really." Merc rubbed his temple before trying to catch a falling paper. "I'm going to go get a loooong wash and then i'm going to go get a bite."

"Oh, okay! Uh, you wanna join me and the guys when we sit down to eat?"

He sighed. "Sure why not." He started to walk in the direction of the dorm. The sound of footsteps behind him was almost deafening.

"Why are you following me?" Mercury couldn't honestly care at this point. But he asked anyway.

"Making sure you don't get lost on the way to the dorm. And the counselor said a left and two rights, not a right and two lefts." He said rather smugly.

"You listened in on the conversation? Never mind...Why didn't you tell me that before I walked all the way down here?"

"It looked like you were having fun."

He face palmed.

* * *

Mercury never wanted to leave the hot steam of the shower, however he had to. His fuel tank was rumbling rather obnoxiously. He did a once over to see how he looked. He still looked the same in his optics, just taller. He was shorter than a lot of the other mechs. Though his frame was rather made for speed and stealth rather than strength and bulk. He had a red and silver paint job that looked extra silvery now that he'd washed it. Two black spikes protruded from his helm. His face was long and round. In the middle sat his bright baby blue tail swayed behind him, it's sharp edges glinting in the low light. He looked much better, he was actually quite the looker when he wasn't covered in filth and grime.

He nodded at his reflection, satisfied he exited the dorm and made his way to the cafeteria. When he arrived, it was obnoxiously loud and extremely crowded. He winced and lowered the sensitivity of his audio sensors. However that was a bad idea. Smokescreen of course, jumped out behind him from wherever and almost gave him a spark attack.

"Primus!" He screeched as the slightly older mech scared him. "What the slag was that for!?" He asked, annoyed that he had been once again snuck up on again for the umpteenth time.

The other laughed and joined him in the line. "You should have seen your face."

Mercury was not amused by the elder. "Uh huh, suuuure..." He took a tray and walked into the cafeteria.

"You need to lighten up." Smokey started "Oh, stop at this table."

Smokescreen smiled at the others and sat down. "Guys this is Mercury, Mercury- these are the guys, that's Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Drift, and the twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Mercury nodded at them and sat down beside the other mech. "Pleasure to meet you all..."

The others murmured their agreements, the yellow and smallest mech of them all spoke up. "So Mercury huh, were you the one that Bulkhead almost clobbered with the scrap ball." He snickered.

"Man 'Bee! I thought you promised not to say anything about that."

Mercury grinned. "Eh, it's okay. You've never seen it all until you've been hit with an alley scrap ball."

"Alley scrap ball?" The gold one of the twins asked.

"I believe it's the extreme version of what you were playing. Only you use a hundred or so little ones instead, and you have to dodge."

"Sounds fun!" Smokescreen chirped.

"Meh, sounds boring." Sunstreaker said, promptly getting smacked on the helm by his brother. "Shut up fool!"

Mercury laughed at the bickering 'bots.

The Academy might not be so bad after all.

**A/N: Hey guys! Whelp, I guess I have to start off with a few things here. So first thing first, I would think the Academy is like a collage for 'bots with military training on the side. If i'm wrong (Which I probally am) Please feel free to correct me. (Nicely.) Also, if anyone can guess who the medic in the first part of the chapter was, i'll let you pick one of these three to torture my OC Mercury with.**

**Prank war (Skids and Mudflap cameo)**

**Attack on the Academy (Ironhide and Optimus Prime cameo)**

**Bad flashback (Main enemy of the story line cameo)**

**AND **

**If you're the first to leave a review i'll let you choose his secondary weapon.**

**Example: Shoulder mounted blaster. ect.**

**Feel free to get creative! Oh, and before I forget. I decided to make Mercury a speed built robot, and i'm rambling... WHELP! That's about all, please follow, fav, and review lovelies! until next time! Chao!**


End file.
